Question: A silver belt costs $$42$, and a black sweatshirt costs $$7$. The silver belt costs how many times as much as the black sweatshirt costs?
The cost of the silver belt is a multiple of the cost of the black sweatshirt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$42 \div $7$ $$42 \div $7 = 6$ The silver belt costs $6$ times as much as the black sweatshirt costs.